


Wonders of Geology

by Pent



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Geology, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nerdiness, Romance, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/pseuds/Pent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven rambles on and on about rocks. Wallace just wants to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders of Geology

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into 中文 available: [地质学上的奇迹](http://pmdream.lofter.com/post/1d0347db_5def167) by 墨凌 & 笙

Soon, Steven Stone would stroll naked into the bedroom, roughing up his damp hair with a towel. He’d snuggle close to Wallace on his bed and smoothly whisper something about rocks into his boyfriend’s ear. A brain-numbingly dull, one-sided conversation would ensue, prompting a glaze-eyed Wallace to mechanically eject: “Yes, Steven.” “No, Steven.” “What a magnificent sample, Steven.” And the unspoken: “You’re absolutely _adorable_ when you ramble on about rocks, Steven.”

Like any house worthy enough to call home, Steven’s was flooded floor-to-ceiling with rocks. Rocks piling up in the corner, rocks framed in glass cases on every wall, crumbling rocks making a mess of the top of the dresser, important rocks in polished display cases taking up valuable floor space. Rocks everywhere.

Wallace couldn’t remember the last time he had been brave enough to transverse Steven’s house with bare feet, not wanting to be stabbed by the many rock fragments embedded into Steven’s carpet. Having lost many arguments about the “rock situation” over the years, Wallace had long given up his “entire feet ensemble or nothing” mentality. He laid in the bed wearing Steven’s fuzzy, Beldum slippers.

The Beldums bobbed rhythmically up and down as Wallace—ankles crossed—stared unfocused at a desert-dry book titled “Sedimentary: The Wonders of Geology in the Unova Region”. He hadn’t turned any pages since he had wedged the book out from a supposed “bookend rock” on the bookshelf (as Steven called it — but if it were actually a bookend, there would have been more books than rocks on the shelf). Occasionally, Wallace’s eyes flickered towards the bedroom door.

Steven’s showers usually lasted less than ten minutes, but Steven had been particularly filthy that evening, so Wallace announced that he wouldn’t go anywhere near Steven until he could smell soap. Steven had a semi-permanent scent of earth that Wallace had grown accustomed to find intoxicating, but he couldn’t handle Steven’s sweaty, post-spelunking smell, even if he was dying to spend those precious extra ten minutes with Steven, who was always so busy.

On the twelfth minute, the water turned off. Wallace drummed his fingers against the cover of the now-closed book and locked his gaze onto the door. On the fourteenth minute, the bedroom door swung open.

A freshly-showered Steven slid out of the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him. A towel was neatly tied around his waist. Wallace scooted over to his end of the bed and sat the geology book on his night stand, never to be touched by his hands again. Steven leaned over the bed to peck Wallace on the forehead. “Much better,” Wallace said.

Steven smiled. Rather than climbing into bed, he kneeled to the floor across the room and began rummaging through his backpack. Wallace rolled to his side to watch him.

“I have something to show you, Wallace. You’ll love it.”

“Oh?”

Steven said nothing as he dug through his backpack. It was most definitely a rock. That excited tone of his always meant it was a rock. Wallace could have groaned, but he loved Steven, and Steven loved rocks.

As expected, Steven sat on the bed cradling a glittering rock in his hands. Wallace pulled himself up to look at it too, leaning on Steven’s shoulder.

“This is what I found today,” said Steven, nudging the rock closer to Wallace.

“Oh, how gorgeous,” Wallace mused, carefully picking up the rock the inspect it further. It sparkled rainbows, despite looking like any other ordinary, jagged rock Steven showed him. Carefully, Wallace set the rock back into Steven’s hands. “What is it?”

“Opal” would have been a more than sufficient answer for Wallace, but simply stating the type of rock wasn’t nearly enough for Steven. He began excitedly describing the rock like a living, breathing rock encyclopedia—describing findings from famous geologists and over-explaining to the point of having to describe other types of rocks he referenced in the same, excessive fashion. Wallace nodded occasionally, watching Steven’s face but not hearing a word he was saying.

“—and speaking of atomic structure, the most fascinating thing about opal is that they can either be crystalline or noncrystalline because of—“

Wallace brought Steven’s encyclopedia-worthy explanation to an abrupt halt by planting his lips onto Steven’s. Steven looked mildly surprised, but closed his eyes and kissed Wallace back.

“Was I rambling?”

“Mhm.” Wallace adjusted himself onto Steven’s lap, nuzzling his nose against Steven’s and hanging his arms around his neck in a half-embrace. Steven automatically brought his hands to Wallace’s back. “I would have been fine with ‘rough opal specimen’—or whatever you called it, hon.”

“But to know why the opal is shaped like this in its current form, it’s necessary to know about the lattice—“

A second, shorter kiss interrupted Steven once more. “It’s a beautiful rock, Steven. Really.”

“Mineraloid. Not a rock, Wallace.”

The correction was so Steven-like that Wallace was surprised for _not_ expecting it to come so bluntly from his boyfriend’s mouth. Wallace tried to contain his sudden burst of laughter and ended up snorting loudly. He brought a hand to his face as if to cover for the noise, shaking with laughter. Steven cracked a huge smile.

“Oh, Steven, you’re _hopeless_ ,” said Wallace. He dabbed at the corner of his eye and kissed Steven on the cheek. “Has anyone ever told you how colossal of a nerd you are?”

Steven’s cheeks turned a light shade of red. For the first time that evening, he was at loss for words.

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you.” Wallace laughed again, crawling off of Steven’s lap to lie flat on the bed. Wanting to see Steven’s face light up again in dorky glee, Wallace asked, “Now, what were you saying about water content in opals?”


End file.
